Typical streaming Internet Protocol (IP) radio stations, including customized or personalized streaming IP radio stations, require a substantial amount of bandwidth for streaming the radio content to user devices of users desiring to listen to those streaming IP radio stations. This is particularly an issue with mobile user devices, such as smart phones, which typically have bandwidth capabilities that are substantially less than non-mobile user devices. In addition, users of mobile user devices may incur additional costs for data connections. As such, there is a need for a system and method that reduces bandwidth requirements for providing such radio stations to user devices.